Acoustic Confessions
by Pretty Blossom
Summary: AU. He knew it was risky, but he had to do this. He had to state how he felt towards her. He loved her so much. And she had right to know. That's why he chose this song. This was to express exactly how he felt. He sung this for her, and only her. Oneshot.


**Acoustic Confessions**

**Disclaimer: **The characters presented here do not belong to me. They belong to CLAMP. Also, the song used, "You and Me" belongs to Lifehouse.

**SyaoSaku!SyaoSaku!SyaoSaku!**

Syaoran groaned as he looked out to the crowd. They cheered loudly, showing their appreciation and enjoyment to those on stage. How Eriol could possibly get him to agree to do this, he didn't know. It's been a while since he's done this. Was he going to do himself justice? Or was he simply going to embarrass himself in front of all these people? He thought back to the conversation they had a few hours ago.

***~*~Flashback~*~***

"No Eriol! I'm not doing it!"

Syaoran was in his apartment's kitchen, raiding the refrigerator for something sensible to eat. He has been arguing with his cousin, Eriol, for the past 15 minutes, who in turn was not consenting to his answer.

Eriol sighed. "Why won't you do this one little favour for me? It's not like I'm asking you to shoot someone. All I'm asking is that you be one of the performances at the Breast Cancer Relief Concert tonight. You've done it before when we were in high school in Hong Kong. What's so different about now?"

Syaoran slammed the fridge door shut. "I've told you Eriol. It's been years since I've done that. And you waited until now to ask me to sing when the concert is two and half hours away. That doesn't give me enough time to prepare." He ran his fingers through his chestnut-coloured locks, frustrated with Eriol's insistence. He walked in the living room, giving up on finding food.

"Come on, Syaoran. I really need you to do this for me. It would mean a lot." Syaoran snorted. "Especially to Sakura." He froze.

Eriol continued on the phone, knowing he had his cousin cornered. "She's been stressing since the last act suddenly cancelled on us. So if anything, do it for her."

Syaoran was quiet. He's been in love with Sakura for awhile now. They both met during their time in college at Tomoeda University, and soon enough became friends; her with her eccentric personality and always-optimistic attitude and him with his calculating demeanor and serious persona. Total opposites, hence it was bumpy, at first, but soon warmed up to each other. As years passed, he realized that his feelings grew above platonic, to the point that it was slightly difficult to conceal his feelings any longer. But the determination of not ruining their friendship was greater, which helped him in heap amounts.

He sighed. "Okay. I'll do it. But only because Sakura really needs it." He could practically _see_ Eriol grinning on the other line.

"Thanks man. I'll tell Sakura you're performing. Come 'round the park in an hour, so that we can have everything set up for you."

Syaoran put the phone on the cradle after they hung up. He sighed and ruffled his hair once again, searching in his mind what exactly he was going to play. He journeyed to his bedroom.

***~*~End Flashback~*~***

The 22 year old male growled as he thought back to his "dear" cousin. He was so getting it after all of this was done and over with.

Suddenly, a hand lightly landed on his shoulder, shaking him out of his brooding. "Syaoran."

He spun around, instantly knowing who the voice belonged to. "Sakura."

The young auburn haired girl beamed at him. "Thank you so much for doing this, Syaoran." Her eyes twinkled, causing his heart to skip a beat. "You don't know how much this means to me. To be able raise money for breast cancer research…" She trailed off, thinking about the accomplishments that she achieved by working so hard. Her mother would be so proud…

Her lips trembled and her eyes became glossy.

His eyes softened as he looked at the emerald eyed beauty, who was fighting back the tears. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair, breathing in the scent of strawberries and cherry blossoms. He knew that she was still affected by her mother's death. Today made her 5th death anniversary against breast cancer. She battled long and hard, but in the end didn't prevail. He too missed Nadeshiko. She was like his second mother, providing the love and care needed during his time here in Japan.

Sakura sniffled, burying her head deeper in his chest. "I really miss her, Syaoran. But I know she wouldn't want me to be sad. She would want to see me happy and do the best that I can to help others who too are stricken by this disease." Her voice cracked slightly.

Syaoran tightened his hold, showing that he was with her every step of the way. "Yes, I'm sure she would want you to be exactly the way you are now," He lightly pushed her back to stare in her eyes. "A girl with a kind mind and a heart made of gold."

Sakura smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thank you, Syaoran. What could I possibly do without you?"

He returned the hug, but wanted to just kiss all her sorrows and tears away. To be the one to lighten her burdens and help carry them. To be there during her hard times and better days. To be more than just a best friend, but a lover who would be there to fight all the monsters and rescue the smile that brighten his world.

But alas, there is always that "if". That is if she loves him the way he does to her. However, that won't stop him from loving her and do the best that he can.

Unfortunately, Tomoyo came over and told him that he would be on soon and to get ready. She gave him a knowing glance, sparkles in her eyes as she looked at the couple. She hoped above all that they would be together.

Syaoran nodded. He turned to look at Sakura, his hands placed on her shoulders. "Will you be alright?"

She nodded. "Yes. I will be." she beamed. "Now you go out there and do your best. I'll be in the audience to cheer you on." she waved and made her way to the exit.

He grinned, excited to see her face in the crowd as he perform.

He turned around and took a deep breath, hoping to shake away the nerves that flutter around in his stomach.

"Syaoran Li!" The MC announced his name as the park vibrated with enthusiastic cheers and hyped screams.

**SyaoSaku!SyaoSaku!SyaoSaku!**

He sat down on the stool as he looked towards the audience, his microphone firmly placed in front of him on a stand.

He searched for his beauty and found her in the third row, smiling that special smile for him.

He took another deep breath and strummed his guitar. His eyes were closed as he played the first set of notes.

"What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive.  
I can't keep up,  
And I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time."

His voice captured the entire audience, expressing his emotions for them to see. He opened his eyes and looked directly in Sakura's eyes.

"Cause it's you and me  
And all other people,  
With nothing to do  
Nothing to lose.  
And it's you and me  
And all other people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you."

He knew it was risky, but he had to do this. He had to state how he felt towards her. He loved her so much. And she had right to know. That's why he chose this song. This was to express exactly how he felt. He sung this for her, and only her.

"One of the things that I want say  
Just aren't coming out right.  
I'm tripping on words  
You got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here.

"Cause it's you and me  
And all other people  
With nothing to do  
Nothing to prove.  
And it you and me  
And all other people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you."

Sakura gasped as she realized what he was saying, clasping her hands over her mouth. Tears streamed down her face. She was so unsure of his feelings towards her. Numerous of occasions she wanted to tell him that she loved him, but the fear of rejection and losing their friendship held her back. She would rather be friends, than nothing at all.

He moved to the bridge of the song, singing his all as he once again closed his eyes.

"There's something about you now.  
I can't quite figure out.  
Everything she does is beautiful. Everything she does is right."

His voice lowered. But slowly escalated.

"Cause it's you and me  
And all other people  
With nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me  
And all other people  
And I don't know why, I can keep my eyes off of"

Sakura quickly got up, and excused herself through the crowd. She wanted to be next to him and show how she felt. To tell him she also loved him. She ran up the stairs, tears still trickling down her face. The crowd watched in awe.

"You and me  
And all other people  
With nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me  
And all other people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you."

Syaoran opened his eyes and noticed the crowd looking at something on the stage. He turned and was greatly surprised that it was Sakura, along with tears falling from her eyes. But she was smiling, the special smile, and her eyes were filled with something he understood tremendously: Love.

He faced her, his eyes softened.

"What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive."

As the music faded, he got up from his seat, staring with all the love in his entire being at her.

Sakura seeing the extent of his affections hurried forward and fell into his arms. Joyous to know that the man she loved, loved her back, and just as much.

Syaoran wrapped his arms around her, never wanting to let her go. Finally, he can love this woman he adores so much, the way he wants to.

The crowd roared and clapped at the happy couple. But the couple was oblivious to all of this. The only things that were there were themselves and no one else.

Sakura looked up at Syaoran, as he cupped her face, wiping her tears away. "I love you so much."

He smiled softly. "And I you." He dipped down and captured her lips in a tantalizing, toe curling kiss. Passion erupting from every part of their bodies. This was what they were waiting for and they finally got it.

_"And it's you and me  
And all other people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you."_

_**SyaoSaku!SyaoSaku!SyaoSaku!**_

_Please Review :D_


End file.
